city_of_constructfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
Episode 8 is the eighth episode of City of Construct. Production Date: 5/30/19. Release Date: 5/31/19. Major Characters: SpongeBob, Patrick, Investigator, Shadow Stalker. Minor Characters: Plague Knight, Tom. Plot: The day after Episode 7, Tom checks out his phone in his house and comes across an article by Patrick, which describes the Shadow Stalker, Tom posts a comment saying that he doesn't believe it exists, then Patrick responds saying that he can't give him photo proof because he can't ever go outside again or else he'll be caught by the stalker. Tom then walks to SpongeBob's house asking about the stalker, SpongeBob tells Tom that he's the one who told Patrick about the stalker and that it is real. Tom then tells SpongeBob that Patrick said he was never going outside again, SpongeBob tells him that Patrick told him yesterday. They both believe that Patrick will get over it eventually. SpongeBob goes into Plague Knight's house and informs him that their KiwiBlocks are coming in the mail soon. Plague Knight is excited, but then SpongeBob informs him that Patrick said he won't come as he won't go outside ever again. The two agree not to use the KiwiBlocks until Patrick is ready to come outside again. So SpongeBob decides to back to Patrick's house and try and convince him that the stalker means no harm. Patrick does not agree and thinks that he will harm them. So SpongeBob goes outside and calls the investigators. After sometime a single investigator arrives to try and solve the case. Some time has passed and the investigator hid cameras in the dark rooms to catch the stalker. After a bit more time the investigator notices some sounds from his camera and watches it. He sees the stalker walking in the dark room, once the stalker finds out that he's being watched, he runs out and leaves signs outside the door of the dark room. The investigator decides to run towards the dark room and see if he can find the stalker, he then notices that he is gone and left messages. He then heads toward SpongeBob and tells him that with his evidence the stalker is just a prankster trying to get attention. SpongeBob decides to head home and wait for the investigator to find out more details. After a while, the stalker knocks on SpongeBob's door, when SpongeBob answers, the stalker goes invisible using his invisible spray. Then SpongeBob convinces the stalker to stop with the stalking and just go away so his friend Patrick will come outside again, the stalker crawls towards the water, and then starts sparking. Later, he blows up, as it was just a robot. SpongeBob is shocked and calls the investigators again. The same investigator comes and takes a picture, posts it so everyone can know it was just a robot. A few minutes later SpongeBob goes to Patrick's house and tell him the news, Patrick comes out and tells him that he seen the Investigator's article and knows that it was a robot. Now that the threat of the stalker is gone, SpongeBob and Patrick decide to make plans with the KiwiBlocks for tomorrow, as they believe it is too late to go to the flatgrass now. Later at night, the screen cuts off to the Construct City main area, as the camera slowly enters the hotel building, a blue car has crashed into a building intentionally. Inside a hotel room, was a computer, boxes and two marionette robot dolls. This is presumably the room of the stalker robot's creator. Category:Episodes